


Love (lûv)n.1. an intense feeling of deep affection

by Honeydeau (orphan_account)



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: A tiny bit, Aged Up, Clarence is a dork, Jeff in a dress, Multi, Sumo is bored, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Honeydeau
Summary: Sumo finds weddings to be quite boring. Of course Jeff loves them.
 
I just wanted to write something cute for these two:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this show and I've wanted to make a little fic for them for forever now <3

Heat, sweat and boredom was all that plagued his mind and body. How long had he been sitting here? He glanced at his clip on cereal box watch. About eleven minutes. It was taking some major self control skills to behave as well as he was. A pool of moisture had developed around his neck under his collar, giving him the incredible urge to shed all his clothes. Whose dumb idea was it to put a suit on him? Oh, yeah. Him. 

He glanced to the side and glared at his friend through the corner of his eye. Jeff sat blissfully unaware. Sumo grunted in aggravation. He'd wanted to wear his T-shirt with the suit print on it, but no. Jeff had persuaded him into wearing a full suit and he was regretting it with every fiber of his being. A thirteen year old, especially as wily as him, was not supposed to wear suits. And all the stares and complements were making him incredibly uncomfortable. At least he was allowed to wear his favorite boots.

Rich organ chords reverberated through the room and everyone stood and faced the back of the church. Sumo looked around in confusion before Jeff simply grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat to stand next to him. They had been sitting in the very front pew, so Sumo saw absolutely no reason to stand. He strained and leaned, trying to see around the people in front of him, but his mother on the other side of him nudged his side to get him to stop. He huffed and shoved his hands into his trousers. Weddings suck.

Finally, when the song had almost reached an end, Sumo could finally see Clarence and his mom stop at the altar. The chubby, suit clad boy had his arm held out while Mary was leaned down to hook it with hers. Her face was bright, a smile lighting up her features as she gazed up at Chad, her soon to be husband. Clarence, ever so seriously, handed her off to him, sobbing dramatically as he did so. Mary pat her son on the head lovingly and pointed to where he needed to stand next to Chad. The boy assumed position and saluted, sniffling and gasping while his parents turned to begin her vows.

Sumo slouched in his seat, picking at his ear. He ignored the looks his mother kept giving him and stared at the sunflowers on Jeff's little sundress. His friend had been so excited to show off his new dress, only being encouraged by how often Sumo seemed to drift off in his mind while staring at him. At first, Sumo hadn't really cared, having been dragged off to the store on a Saturday to look for wedding attire, but the longer Jeff wore the dress, the more he liked seeing it. The broad straps fit the boy's scrawny shoulders nicely, the shades of yellow on the flowers with the white fabric clashed beautifully with his dark brown hair. Sumo had to admit, being the blooming boy that he was, he'd taken a few too many glances at Jeff's beautifully smooth thighs.

The tan boy began to fidget in his seat. This ceremony is taking forever, he thought. He turned to look at the boy next to him who was staring at the whole display with googly eyes. Of course Jeff would be into this. Was there a single boring thing on earth that Jeff wasn't into? 

Finally, Sumo couldn't take it anymore. He leaned into his friend and put an arm on the back of the pew behind him and whispered, "Hey." Jeff quickly glanced in his direction and immediately looked back, but made a little sound in his throat to signal that he was listening. Sumo leaned a little closer to his ear. "You look really cute in that dress." Jeff didn't respond, still enraptured by the ceremony, but shook his head slightly, small patches of pink appearing on his cheek and ears. Sumo chuckled softly and scooted even closer so that their legs brushed against each other. Surprisingly, this helped the blonde boy concentrate at bit more. He messed with the tag on the back of Jeff's dress while he watched Clarence's parents exchange rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher bellowed,"You may kiss the bride."

Sumo watched as Chad scooped Mary into his arms and laid a good one on her. The whole church erupted into applause, but all Sumo could do is study the brunette next to him. 

Jeff felt the stare and looked at him questioningly, but was only met with eyes of deep contemplation. He smiled and chuckled,"Thanks, by the way..." Sumo mirrored the smile.

Suddenly they were glomped by an emotional Clarence. "I'm so happy you guys!"


End file.
